The Monster Who Changed Fate
by Ebony sword
Summary: What would you do when someone got away with murder or didn't receive enough punishment? Sit and hope for the best but long enough for things to get worse or take matters into your own hands but forever be seen as a monster. Well you know my answer to that.


The Monster who Changed Fate

**Author's note: hi. I decided to start writing this fanfic, it's my first one so, please have mercy.**

**I don't own Dangan Ronpa or its characters they belong to Spike Chunsoft. I do own my Ocs and the idea of the Seigi no Akuma.**

**Talking: "Hi"**

**Thoughts: 'Oh boy'**

**Whispering: "**_Quiet_**"**

* * *

><p>The Seigi no Akuma are a secret group of masked vigilantes who kidnap criminals who got away with crimes or who were not punished enough by the justice system. These criminals are taken to an unknown location and tortured, but are not killed, all in the name of justice. Founded by the first Enma, they define themselves as "Shadow Demons", and differentiate themselves from the justice system by making the criminal feel the same vulnerability, helplessness and pain their victims felt. It is unknown how long they have existed. Most of the members are victims of injustice. A few members are born with special traits and abilities. Members are police officers, or family and friends of the victims, who believes the victim hasn't received justice if the criminal gets away or receives less punishment. The members use aliases rather than their real names, which are kept secret. The first Enma knew he wouldn't last long and if he died, the organization would fall apart. It was decided that once being accepted into the Seigi no Akuma, new recruits have to take an initiation, where they will be placed into teams after the completion, and the leader of each team gets a chance to be the next Enma. This cycle allows a leader, so the organization wouldn't fall apart and justice doesn't die.<p>

'In a way those criminals did deserve it' the young girl thought as she walks down the street with three of her companions, while her dark gray eyes stare blankly into the distance. Her long mid-back length messy, wavy black hair fluttered as a small breeze past her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of hands shielded her eyesight. "_Guess who_," a voice playfully whispered in her ear

Startled the girl turned around and saw one of her companions, a girl who's a little taller than her, with waist length light brown hair and fuchsia eyes wearing Cheshire cat grin looking pleased at her reaction. If you look closely you can see her nails look sharp enough to resemble claws

"Give me a break Kouzai" the girl said a little annoyed

"Nope sorry Yoru, if I do that things will get bor-ing" said Kouzai not really sounding sorry

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really the same age as use" deadpanned another one Yoru's companions, who's a slightly feminine looking boy with short shaggy purple hair, golden eyes with a sleepy expression.

"Hey, I heard that Riku!"

"I know."

"...you're too noisy Takahashi, please be quiet and as for you, Kato, don't try to make fun of her, it only encourages her to keep going" the last of Yoru's companions, a boy, said quietly. He has short dark blue hair with the most noticeable feature is his left eye covered by an eye patch and his right black eye.

"Aw you're no fun Nazo, and now that I think about it since the four of us grew up together, how come you never call Riku and I by our first names and you call Yoru by her first name? the same goes for you too Riku except you never call the three of us by our first name?" Asked Kouzai

"Of course Nazo calls me by my first name, he's my cousin and we we're were raised together since we were nine, so yeah we're close." Said Yoru

"It should be obvious Takahashi" monotoned Riku

Kouzai looked at him and said "some things have to be stated, no matter how obvious, and besides, Riku, not everyone will notice the obvious, what most people see is not what everyone see's!"

Riku looked at Kouzai and said "I know that, but still you knew Oshiro and Yukimura are cousins when we were kids so why-"

Riku was interrupted by Yoru "Alright break it up you two or I'll send both of you to the corner?" The two of them stared at her then, while Nazo let out a small unnoticeable smile.

Just then three other young girls walked past them.

"The Seigi no Akuma?" said one

"Yeah I heard it's an organization that punishes bad people who got away with crimes such as murder or hasn't been punished enough by the justice system." said the second

"Really? Scary." said the first

"I'm sure it's just a rumor" said the third

"Maybe, who knows." said the second.

The four of them were silent for a while after they heard them, Nazo noticed Yoru looked uncomfortable, so he reached out and hold her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Uh... let's just ignore them... Anyway I still can't believe we got accepted into Hope's Peak Academy!" Kouzai excitedly said trying to change the subject.

"I can't believe that they let someone like you in." Riku said dryly

Kouzai pretended to be hurt "Aw Riku how could you be so mean." Kouzai pouted

Nazo sighed annoyed "I warned him and yet nobody listens to me."

Yoru looked at him, gave him a pat on the shoulder, and said "Cheer up Nazo their going to be like that no matter what. You know that and I know that, _and besides I know despite your attitude you find them acting like this amusing and don't wish for them to change._" She whispered the last part

Nazo glanced back at her and gave her a small smile "_Well no use of denying it due to your high observational skills, but I do not wish for you to change the most, so please don't change_."

Yoru smiled back at him saying "_Aw thanks Nazo_."

Just then Kouzai squeezed in between them, with her ears twitching like a cat saying "Oh what's with all the whispering over here? A juicy secret? Spill."

Yoru then said "No I was just telling him that I didn't expect to receive an invitation to attend Hope's Peak Academy." It wasn't technically a lie; Yoru truly didn't expect to receive an invitation.

"Come on Yoru with your talent it's not surprising you got picked, but yeah I see what you mean the academy is really picky when it comes to students." Kouzai agreed

"I know, they picked some students usual talents I did some research and I found out they picked a model, a pop star, an outlaw biker, and a fortune teller." Nazo said

"I agree they picked some unusual students, but I suppose it's a good thing we got accepted, I heard that those who graduate will most likely get a successful life" Riku said

"I agree, but it's also a good thing for you Nazo." Yoru said

"Why's that Yoru?" Nazo asked

"Because it might help you make friends and maybe it would also help you break out of your shell." Yoru explained

"Why would I need friends if I have you?" Nazo said

"Because it will teach you that there are people in the world you can trust, remember you're not the only one who's going to go through the hardships at Hope's Peak. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yoru explained

Nazo sighs in frustration "You sound like Grandfather. Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with graduating? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I eat well."

"But what about when we pair up in future school projects?"

"I don't know, I'll just be on your partner or something."

"Maybe you should try being someone else's partner."

"My cousin Yoru, are you implying that you do not wish to partner up with me?"

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought it would help improve your social skills and you know talk to more people."

"My social skills are improved enough from talking to you, Takahashi, and Kato."

"Yoru does have a point Nazo you need to talk to people more and make new friends. So I can get more information on them for blackmail." Kouzai said the last part snickering

"I almost feel sorry for our soon to be classmates. Almost" Riku mumbled silently.

"Lighten up, Riku and you too Nazo. We just got accepted onto Hope's Peak. We have a future not only that we're also going to be classmates. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Kouzai yelled out the last part in a high pitched voice

People looked at their direction after hearing Kouzai's outburst.

"_Quiet down Takahashi you're making a scene, the last thing we need is a scene_." Riku said whispered in annoyance

"I know, sorry about that, but I just can't contain my excitement any longer." Kouzai said shaking with excitement, Yoru then knew what was coming next.

"Nazo, Riku! New mission! Prevent Kouzai from releasing a ear splitting squeal!"

Almost instantly Nazo and Riku were trying to calm down Kouzai. Yoru was going to help until...

"_Is Takahashi overly excited again_?" A familiar voice whispered

Yoru then stopped and turned around and saw a spirit, a girl with glasses, who is transparent and blue colored. Her school uniform is ragged and covered in bloodstains. One of her lenses is cracked, and at the back of her head is a gaping, bloody hole

"Yeah she is, but I don't blame her anyone would want to receive an invitation to an elite academy and you know Kouzai she does love adventures."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah I am, just not Kouzai excited, but who wouldn't. Anyway what brings you here Suzume?"

"I'm just here to congratulate you on your acceptance to Hope's Peak Academy."

"Thanks Suzume."

"Anyway got to go, my friend overheard a group of teenagers who are planning to enter an abandoned factory tonight to see if it was haunted, so..."

"So you and your friends are planning to scare them."

"Bingo, we're going to practice some line and observe them to see who scares easily, I'll tell you how it goes after we're done."

"Thanks and tell your friends I said hi and good luck."

"Alright, and also your friends over there look like they need help."

Yoru then remembered that she needed to calm Kouzai down; she turned around and walked over to her friends' direction.

A few minutes later after successfully calming Kouzai down they reached their destination.

In front of them stood a massive high school towered over all the other buildings in the area. Hope's Peak Academy, a place where the elite attend to become the hope of world and prime examples of society, was roughly the size of a small village as it had all kinds of relaxing and learning areas for its students to use at their leisure. Anyone who attended this most prestigious school was guaranteed a successful future as the school had never had anyone drop out or fall behind their standards.

The four of them stared at the school with awe (well Riku and Nazo simply just stared at it) in silence. Until Kouzai broke it "Wow this school is huge!"

"Yeah I never seen a school this huge, this place beats our old middle school in size." Yoru said in awe.

"Not surprising it's expected for an elite school like this to be this enormous." Riki said

"Indeed for an elite school like this they must have an above average classes for students who wants to achieve their goals." Nazo said

"Well we can't just stand here we got an entrance ceremony to get to." Yoru said walking ahead, but stopped and turned around to face everyone. "Everybody ready."

"You bet." Kouzai said smiling giving a thumbs up while Nazo and Riku simply nodded.

"Ok then let's go" Yoru said as the four of them walked towards the gate. Then the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: ok first let me say a few things<strong>

**Don't call Yoru Mary-Sue just because she can see spirits. Yet.**

**You'll get to find out their SHSL title in the next chapter**

**Yes they'll interact with the Dangan Ronpa characters**

**You'll find out about the Seigi no Akuma later.**

**Riku always speaks in a monotone and deadpan voice so pretend you heard him say things like that if I didn't typed that he say monotoned or deadpanded.**


End file.
